Je t'aime au point de te haïr
by Mlle-Marjow
Summary: Le mélange entre un monde de sorcier et entre le monde que nous connaissons peut donner une drôle de solution ! Hermione Granger, une jeune fille né de parents non sorciers: c'est-à-dire moldu, va s'en rendre compte bien rapidement!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dramione**_

_**Résumé : Le mélange entre un monde de sorcier et entre le monde que nous connaissons peut donner une drôle de solution ! Hermione Granger, une jeune fille né de parents non sorciers: c'est-à-dire moldu, va s'en rendre compte bien rapidement! Elle va devoir faire face à des dangers qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnés mais aussi aux problèmes de l'adolescence. Comme Hermione se tirera-t-elle de tous ses problèmes ? **_

_**Une aventure fascinante où bien des secrets seront dévoilés ! **_

_**Voilà ma première fan-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires en rewiew. Vous trouverez peut être que ça ressemble trop à Harry Potter dans ce cas la dites le moi et je m'arrangerais pour adapter la suite. Merci beaucoup. Toutes les rewiew sont à prendre positives ou négatives. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! =D**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre des deux mondes.**_

Un beau matin d'Aout, un de ces nombreux matins où il fait beau, dans une petite ville d'Angleterre, un beau paysage se dégage de la masse de buildings. Il y a une sorte de petit quartier avec de grandes maisons très colorées. Au milieu de ce magnifique paysage un grand parc à jeux pour enfants tout aussi coloré se dessine. Dans ce beau quartier une maison attire toute l'attention : une maison d'un rouge vif avec des fenêtres entourées de blanc. C'est une magnifique maison. De plus les rayons qui se projettent sur sa façade font ressortit son incroyable propreté. Une petite fenêtre située au deuxième étage de la maison est ouverte.

Adossée au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre une jeune fille regarde des enfants jouer dans le square. Les rayons du soleil qui entrent dans cette chambre font ressortir la couleur jaune des murs. Un simple lit se tient au milieu de la pièce ainsi que quelques meubles. Ces enfants jouent avec des bouts de bois, ils font semblant d'être de jeunes sorciers qui doivent combattre le mal. Si seulement ces enfants savaient … Si seulement ils savaient que le monde dans lequel ils jouent n'est pas le monde qu'ils croient être … Si seulement ils savaient que le monde qu'ils imitent dans leurs jeux existe vraiment… Si seulement ils savaient que parmi eux peut-être y avait-il un sorcier… La jeune fille repensait à tout ça. A son enfance, quand elle aussi jouait à ces jeux de sorcier, jamais elle n'aurait pensé ce qui lui arriverait le jour de sa fête : le 9juillet.

La jeune fille entra dans un flash bac. Elle était sur son lit, la pluie battait ses fenêtres, c'était un temps orageux à cause des grandes chaleurs, une petite lumière éclairait sa chambre et elle pensait. Elle pensait à un monde meilleur, à un monde où elle apprendrait à se défendre, un monde où elle serait coupée de sa maison et de son horrible sœur qui venait de lui gâcher sa fête, qui venait de gâcher ce 9juillet. La jeune fille allait se mettre à pleurer quand elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les appels de sa mère :

- Hermione, Hermione vient voir en bas !

- J'arrive dit-elle ravalant ses larmes

En arrivant dans le petit salon tous les invités pour sa fête étaient partis, il ne restait plus que ses parents et sa sœur. Sa mère lui tendit une lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle la prit et l'examina de plus près. L'enveloppe était celée par un sceau rouge avec comme motif un aigle, un blaireau, un serpent, et un griffon. Hermione ne comprit pas tout et se décida à ouvrir sa lettre.

_Chère Miss Granger_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes accepté à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Etant de parents moldus nous vous avons prévu un entretien ce jeudi 10 aout à 14h à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur. Bien que vos parents connaissent le moyen pour aller à Poudlard, un préfet viendra vous chercher pour vous y emmener vous et vos parents. Le préfet viendra pour 13h30. En espérant vous avoir parmi nous pour la rentrée._

_Mes salutations les plus sincères pour vos parents._

_Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard._

Un long silence s'installa entre les 4 personnes. Au bout d'un certain moment Hermione demanda des explications à ses parents

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Une école de sorcellerie ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Comme si les sorciers pouvaient exister ? Je ne suis plus une enfant qui croit à ces histoires vous savez ! EXPLIQUEZ-MOI !

-Hermione calme toi. On va tout t'expliquer. Dit sa mère. Tout cela veut dire que, si tu le veux bien sûr, tu peux aller dans une école de sorcellerie pour apprendre la magie. Tu es une sorcière ma puce.

-Une … une … QUOI? Une sorcière mais c'est impossible ! Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour une gamine. Une sorcière … Et puis quoi en plus, on a un dragon caché dans la cave comme animal de compagnie ?

-Lit la fin de la lettre ma chérie

_PS : Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu d'être une sorcière demandez-vous s'il ne sait jamais rien passer d'anormal lorsque vous étiez en colère ou qu'un trop plein d'émotion vous submerger ? _

- Je …. Ne… Comment est-ce possible ? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ? Mais … Les sorciers, c'est dans les contes pour enfants … Ça n'existe pas ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a déjà assez gâchée ma fête, pour en plus me faire des blagues ?

- Oh, je t'ai peut-être gâché ta fête, mais ne t'en prends pas aux parents. Ils sont sérieux, alors écoute les un petit peu ! Répondis farouchement sa sœur.

- Je… Comment voulez-vous que je crois à cette stupide lettre ? LES MONDES DE SORCIER N'EXISTENT PAS ! Hurla Hermione.

- Ma chérie, reprit calmement sa mère, lorsque nous étions jeunes ton père et moi, nous avions un meilleur ami : Sirius Black, à l'âge de 16ans il a reçu une lettre exactement comme toi. Il s'est donc rendu à ce rdv et il était bel et bien un sorcier. Il est donc rentré dans cette école dont il disait le plus grand bien. Nous le voyons rarement mais gardions contact. Puis il est sorti de l'école et c'est installé dans cet autre monde. Nous allions lui rendre visite souvent jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta sœur, Angia. A partir de ce moment les contacts furent rares jusqu'au jour où, enceinte de toi, Sirius a eu de graves ennuis et nous a demandé de venir le rejoindre. A notre arrivée il n'allait pas bien du tout et ce choc me provoqua l'accouchement. Ton père est partit chercher de l'aide pendant que Sirius restait avec moi. Je t'ai mis au monde dans le monde des sorciers. Les secours n'étaient pas encore la quand tu es arrivée. Ton cœur ne battait pas, Sirius ta donc envoyer un petit choc avec sa baguette. Ton cœur s'est mis à tambouriner puis tu as pleuré comme tous les bébés. Seulement lorsque Sirius t'a touché un éclair est apparu entre lui et sa main. Cette marque ce trouve sur ton poignet le petit croissant de lune que tu as, Sirius a le même. Ton père a décidé ensuite que Sirius deviendrait ton parrain. Il a accepté jusqu'au moment où ses problèmes se sont aggravés. Il a refusé d'être ton parrain nous conseillant d'en prendre un moldu car si ça se trouvait tu ne serais jamais une sorcière. Puis nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles de Sirius… (Sa mère se mit à pleurer) jusque il y a une semaine, il nous a écrit une longue lettre nous expliquant toute son absence et il voulait être tenu au courant si tu serais une sorcière ou pas.

- Ahah, très drôle mais ton histoire ne colle pas avec moi ! Tu dis que ce « Sirius » a eu sa lettre à 16ans ? Je n'ai pas encore 16ans, j'en ai que 15 ! 15ans depuis seulement 1mois, jour pour jour. Arrête de te moquer de moi, maman. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Hermione, reprit son père. Je peux te jurer que cette histoire est vraie. Je comprends que tu ne nous crois pas, c'est une histoire est plus que déboussolant, mais rien ne te prive d'aller à ce rdv. Si cette lettre est fausse, il n'y aura pas de préfet, pas de rencontre avec le directeur. A toi de voir !

Apres ce grand discours Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était peut être une sorcière, avait peut-être un parrain sorcier et aller peut être allé dans une école de sorcier. Voulant réfléchir à tout ça seul elle s'avança vers ses parents et leur dit :

-Je verrais l'entretien de demain pour pouvoir réaliser la chose !

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre perdue dans ses pensées. (Fin du flash bac). Ce flash bac était dans l'esprit d'Hermione car il ne datait pas de plus de deux heures…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 le voici. J'attends vos remarques. Merci de lire cette fan-fic.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Un Rdv un peu spécial.**_

La nuit fut très mouvementée pour la famille Granger. Les parents ne s'attendaient à ce que leur fille soit une sorcière et qui plus est qu'elle découvre ses pouvoirs avant ses 16ans, alors que leur ami Sirius n'avait reçu sa lettre qu'à ses 16ans précis. Et pour Hermione qui se demandait si tout cela était vraiment réel. Elle se leva très tôt le matin et passa des heures à tourner en rond dans sa petite chambre. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Elle espérait que cela soit un bon présage. À 10h pile son père arriva dans sa chambre. Hermione comprit rien qu'en voyant ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis non plus.

- Alors Hermione bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement

- Non pas vraiment et toi non plus à ce que je vois !

- En effet, enfin bref je venais te voir pour te demander quelque chose …

- Oui que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione inquiète

- Je … Enfin nous avons envoyé une lettre à ton parrain et il nous a répondu … il aimerait te rencontrer aujourd'hui âpres ton rdv, si tu es d'accord bien sûr !

- Alors … Ce n'est vraiment pas une blague ? Ce n'est pas une mise en scène ?

- Non ma puce, ce n'est pas une mise en scène. Si tu n'en es toujours pas sûr, je peux répondre à ton parrain que vous vous verrez plus tard.

- Non, je … Réponds lui que je veux bien le rencontrer. De toute façon, si tout cela est faux, il ne viendra pas !

Hermione et son père se prirent dans les bras et rigolèrent plusieurs minutes ensemble. La matinée passa plus vite que prévu pour Hermione.

À 13h30 pile on sonna à la porte des Grangers. Hermione alla ouvrir, un jeune homme de 20ans se tenait devant elle. Il était assez grand, roux, avec des tâches de rousseurs et un grand sourire.

- Ah tu dois être Miss Hermione Granger. Enchanter je m'appelle Percy Weasley et je suis préfet de la maison Gryffondor de Poudlard. Je serais ton guide pour t'emmener à l'école pour ton rdv. Tes parents sont-ils prêts ?

- Je … euh … Enchanter … euh … Oui ils sont prêt … Tout du moins je crois ... Euh ….

- Nous voilà ! Nous voilà ! Ah bonjour vous devez être le guide c'est ça ?

-Oui, oui en effet. Je vous demanderez de bien vouloir y aller nous allons louper le train.

-Oh bien sur nous sommes prêts. C'est parti.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. On avait bien sonné chez elle, à 13h30 pile, et on l'emmenait à un soi-disant rdv dans une école de sorcier ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout ça était donc vrai ? Elle allait bientôt le découvrir.

Percy, comme il avait demandé qu'on l'appelle, a emmené toute la petite famille jusqu'à une petite gare où il avait pris place dans un train avec une locomotive rouge vif.

- Le voyage ne durera pas longtemps. Affirma Percy

- Ah d'accord. Répondit Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non … Enfin si mais je ne suis pas persuadé d'être une sorcière alors je me demande comment tout ça va se passer après …

- QUOI ? Tu ne penses pas être une sorcière ? Sache que le professeur Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais. Tu veux savoir si une vrai sorcière c'est simple il ne t'est jamais arrivé que des éléments troublants arrivent lorsque tu étais soit très triste soit très en colère ?

-Euh … Si… mais il n'y a pas un moyen plus concret car ça ne veut rien dire c'est peut être une coïncidence non ?

- D'accord il y a quelque chose mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça marche il faut un trop plein de magie pour que tu y arrives donc ça ne voudra rien dire si c'est négatif mais tout dire si c'est positif … Tu vois ce verre ? Tends ta main et dit « Accio verre »

Hermione tendit sa main et prononça la formule. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde le verre bougea et atterrit dans la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de stupeur et lâcha le verre.

- Tu vois. Bon certes je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le résultat soit aussi concluant mais tu es une véritable sorcière Hermione Granger. Ah tiens nous arrivons.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et tous les passagers descendirent. Hermione et ses parents se trouvèrent devant un paysage magnifique : un énorme château entouré d'eau se dressait devant eux. Hermione crut rêver.

Percy les accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'assirent en attendant le directeur. Le bureau était très spacieux et de nombreux objets aux cliquetis étranges étaient exposés. Un oiseau tout aussi étrange ce tenait devant le bureau. Soudain le directeur arriva, il était grand, avec une longue barbe grise et pour Hermione qui n'était habituée il était habillé bizarrement.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de cette école de sorcellerie. Je vous ai convoqué car comme tout sorcier né moldu vous ne devait pas connaitre ce monde Miss Granger.

- Oh mon dieu. Ce n'est pas possible ! Hermione se tourna vers ses parents. C'est vrai ? Ce ne sont pas des acteurs que vous avez engagé ?

- Non, ma chérie. Laisse le professeur Dumbledore t'explique la suite. Tu es belle est bien une sorcière.

- D'accord, je vous écoute professeur. Soupira Hermione, morte de peur.

- Très bien donc je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette école. Fini les cours de maths, de Français ou de je ne sais quoi, ici ce sont des cours de métamorphose, de défense contre les force du mal, de potion, de vol et j'en passe. Je sais Miss Granger que tout cela est nouveau pour vous c'est pourquoi nous ne forçons personne à venir dans notre école si vous ne voulez pas faire évoluer votre magie vous pouvez rester dans une école moldus mais sachez que vous ne pourrez jamais utiliser la magie. En effet notre monde doit rester secret pour les moldus sauf pour certains (il fait un clin d'œil aux parents d'Hermione). C'est à toi de choisir. As-tu des questions?

- Oui et plusieurs. La première : comment savez-vous que je suis une sorcière? Mes parents m'ont expliqué que les sorciers découvrent leurs pouvoirs à seize ans or je n'en ai que quinze…

- Oh oui c'est un phénomène que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois je l'avoue mais Mr Weasley m'a dit à quel point vous avez été remarquable avec la formule « Accio ». Cela ne vous convient pas comme explications au fait que vous êtes une sorcière Miss Granger.

- Professeur avec tout le respect que je vous dois cette action ne prouve rien Mr Weasley aurait bien pu jeter le sort à ma place pour que je crois être une sorcière !

- Mr Weasley a-t 'il prononcer la formule?

- Non mais je ... Je ne sais pas … Peut être qu'il peut lancer un sort sans parler ou je ne sais pas …

- En effet Miss, il est possible de le faire, mais seulement un sorcier expérimenté. Non un garçon de 20ans.

- Je… euh …

- Vous êtes une sorcière Miss. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit si vous ne voulez pas faire partie de ce monde vous pouvez refuser notre invitation. Avez-vous d'autre question ?

-Euh…je…Oui, pouvons-nous visiter le château ?

-Bien sur Miss venez je vous accompagne.

Hermione s'en alla avec le professeur pendant que ses parents sortir l'attendre dans le parc.

(Dans les couloirs)

-Miss Granger ça va ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Oui c'est juste que tout cela me parait bizarre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi?

-C'est une question que vous vous poserez toute votre vie Miss mais sachez que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une sorcière que vous êtes différentes des autres. Oh que non vous avez juste une spécialité. (Rires)

- En effet (rires). Et le fait d'être née de parents non sorciers?

-Cela vous vaudra surement quelques remarques mais je suis sûr que vous serez plus forte que cela. Les personnes non sorcières sont appelées les moldus. Certains sorciers n'apprécient pas les moldus mais vous le découvrirez bien assez vite Miss.

- D'accord, je vous remercie de ses renseignements. Comprenez que je suis assez déboussolée. Hier je croyais à une blague de mes parents. J'ignorais tous des sorciers, jusqu'à leur existence, alors…

- Je vous comprends Miss Granger. Vous avez été élevée dans un monde moldu où la magie n'est présente que dans les contes, c'est normal que tout vous semble irréaliste. Mais si vous acceptez de venir, vous vous habituerez bien vite, ne vous inquiétez pas !

(Dans le parc)

-Psssssst

-C'est toi qui fait pssst chérie ?

-Non, non je croyais que c'était toi !

- Pssst et non c'est moi

-SIRIUS ! S'exclamèrent les parents d'Hermione

Les 3 personnages se sautèrent dans les bras étouffant des cris de joie. Les retrouvailles furent magnifiques. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore et Hermione arrivaient dans le parc. En les voyant arriver, Sirius s'arrêta brusquement:

- C'est elle ? Elle a les yeux de ta mère Jean, bleu-gris.

- Oui c'est elle et en effet elle a les yeux de ma mère.

Hermione s'arrêta devant son parrain, il était grand, avait une barbe noir et les cheveux aussi noir que son nom : Sirius Black. Il n'était pas habillé très noblement mais était quand même élégant.

-Je… je suis Hermione.

-Enchanter Hermione, je suis Sirius Black ton parrain.

Ne sachant que faire ils se firent une étreinte amical et partir se promener dans le parc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a l'apparition d'un garçon blond qui va se révélait être important pour la suite. Il y a aussi plusieurs détails qui vont se retrouvaient dans la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos remarques =D**

_**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de traverse.**_

Plusieurs semaines après la rencontre du professeur Dumbledore et de Sirius, Hermione prit sa décision : elle irait à Poudlard apprendre la magie. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas enlever de ses pensées cette pointe de regrets pour le monde moldu, pour sa vie qui lui paraissait toute tracées. Pourtant elle était convaincu que sa place était à Poudlard parmi ceux de son espèce et au prés de son parrain. Justement en parlant de son parrain, Hermione le prévenu tout de suite lors de sa prise de décision et celui-ci lui proposa de l'aider à faire ses courses. Car évidemment on ne trouve pas de baguette magique dans les magasins moldus. Le shopping était prévu pour le 20aout à 15h.

En effet le 20 aout à 15h pile Sirius sonna à la porte :

- Alors sorcière, prête pour le shopping sorcier ?

- Oh que oui, même plus que prête !

Et ils partirent tous les deux en direction d'un endroit bizarre de Londres. Ils traversèrent un grand bar puis se retrouvèrent dans une grande rue, noire de monde entourée de magasins aux vitrines plus attirantes les unes que les autres.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à la magie. Pensa Hermione tout haut, émerveillée par ce spectacle.

Heureusement que Sirius connaissait les bonnes adresses car jamais Hermione n'aurait pu se débrouiller toute seule. Ils commencèrent par le magasin de baguette.

- Ah de nouveaux clients, bienvenue « Ollivander ». Que puis-je pour vous?

- Euh… je … j'aurais besoin d'une baguette.

- Evidemment, alors attendez je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Le marchand revint avec trois boites noires, longues fermées par un ruban d'or. Il en proposa une première a Hermione, celle-ci la prit sans savoir quoi faire, Sirius lui montra alors un petit mouvement qui consister à faire un cercle avec la baguette, Hermione le fit mais rien ne se passa. Elle prit alors la deuxième, même résultat.

Mais lorsqu'elle fit le mouvement avec la troisième baguette, un éclair jaune en jaillit. Hermione resta bouche bée, elle avait sa baguette, cette baguette l'avait choisie. Le marchand paraissait tout aussi abasourdi par le choix de la baguette.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé que cette baguette conviendrait pour une née moldu, c'est une baguette extrêmement rare jeune fille, elle est composée d'une plume de phénix et d'un bois qui ne pousse que sur un seul arbre au monde, attention pas une race d'arbre mais bien un arbre : le Phyxia. Il n'existe que deux baguettes de ce genre au monde, la première je l'ai vendu à un jeune garçon qui à fait sa rentrée à Poudlard il y a bien longtemps, un grand blond. Cela est très étrange. Enfin bref voici votre baguette, prenez en soins Miss.

- Euh merci. Sirius (chuchota-t-elle) Je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier.

- Ah oui c'est vrai tiens en voila

- Mais je ne peux pas tout simplement échanger mon argent moldu contre du sorcier.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu as un compte à la banque des sorciers, je suis ton parrain quand même alors chaque mois depuis ta naissance j'ai mis de l'argent sur ce compte en espérant que tu puisses t'en servir si tu étais une sorcière. Tiens le voilà.

Hermione sauta aux bras de Sirius tout en le remerciant. Ils étaient tous les deux très émus, surtout Sirius qui n'avait pas beaucoup eu de signe d'affection ces derniers temps. Le shopping continua. Hermione acheta des livres, des tenues pour les cours, un chaudron, des ingrédients … Elle pensait tout avoir quand Sirius lui dit de l'attendre devant un magasin, qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Hermione attendit patiemment le retour de Sirius. Elle regardait les gens passer lorsqu'elle remarqua un garçon, grand, blond mais aussi extrêmement beau. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux alors que celui-ci lui adressait un magnifique sourire. Celui-ci revint 10minutes plus tard tenant une chouette dans une cage. Cette chouette petite, noire avec juste quelques plumes blanches par ci par là. Elle était magnifique. Sirius lui tendit et lui dit :

- Tiens Miss Granger, c'est pour toi. Je voulais te prendre une souris mais j'ai pensé que pour envoyer des lettres à tes parents ça serait plus facile avec une chouette j'espère qu'elle te plait ?

- Oh Sirius, elle est magnifique. Elle me servira pour t'envoyer des lettres à toi aussi. Merci, merci beaucoup.

- As-tu déjà une idée de nom ?

- Oui je vais l'appeler Siria, tu vas trouver que c'est un nom bizarre mais ça me fait penser à Sirius au féminin.

- C'est un très joli nom.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans un café et dans un parc pour faire connaissance. Il se trouvait qu'ils se révélèrent extrêmement complice.

Apres être rentrée chez elle, Hermione montra toutes ses affaires à ses parents. C'est alors qu'elle fit plus attention à sa baguette. Elle était d'un bois sombre mais on pouvait voir des reflets rougeâtres sur les gravures. Elle était magnifique et Hermione était très fière de sa baguette (mais aussi de sa chouette). Elle était de plus en plus impatiente pour rentrer à Poudlard...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Voyage vers Poudlard.**_

La fin des vacances se passa très bien pour Hermione. Elle était une fois par semaine en contact avec son parrain qui lui apprenait les bases sur la magie. De plus Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir un livre expliquant le monde des sorciers et expliquant l'histoire de Poudlard. De peur d'avoir trop de retard comparé aux élèves qui sont nés de parents sorciers, Hermione s'était plongé dans les livres qu'elle avait achetés pour les cours avec Sirius sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle était de plus en plus impatiente de rentrée dans cette école qui lui semblait vraiment fabuleuse.

Le jour J, Sirius vint la chercher, elle et ses parents, pour les accompagner à la gare où Hermione devrait prendre le train pour rejoindre Poudlard. Arrivée à la gare qui était noire de monde, Hermione se demandait comment les sorciers faisaient pour ne pas se tromper de trains et en prendre un moldu ou bien comment les moldus ne prenaient pas un train sorcier. Comme si son parrain avait lu dans son esprit il lui expliqua

- « Tu vois le poteau d'indication 9-10 ? Nous allons devoir passer au milieu pour atterrir dans la gare des sorciers. C'est comme ça que nous ne nous trompons pas de train et que les moldus restent dans leur monde.

-Mais tu as lu dans mes pensées où quoi ? J'étais en train de me demander exactement ça ! En tout cas merci pour la réponse ! »

Sirius et Hermione se mirent à rire ensemble ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer ses parents car ils étaient souvent hors sujet !

Suivant les conseils de son parrain, Hermione passa avec succès entre la voie 9 et 10 pour arriver sur la voie 9-¾ où un énorme train avec une locomotive dans rouge vif crachée des cercles de fumée blanche. Le temps était pressant. Hermione dut dire au revoir à ses parents et à son parrain très vite pour monter dans le train. Cela lui faisait comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Jamais elle ne s'était absentée aussi longtemps loin de ses parents. Ils allaient terriblement lui manquer. Des idées noires passèrent dans la tête d'Hermione : si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose durant son absence, si un sort se retournait contre elle en cours …

Chassant ces idées Hermione entra dans un compartiment où se tenaient deux garçons, silencieux. Hermione entra et attendu quelques secondes, les garçons la dévisageaient. Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux charmants. Il y en avait un avec les cheveux mi- long, roux avec des taches de rousseurs. L'autre était grand, avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noirs. Ils étaient en première année car ils ne portaient pas l'écusson de leur maison. Hermione brisa le silence :

- « Euh salut, Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

- Oui bien sûr, » Répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Le rouquin la dévisageait la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione posa sa valise tandis que le garçon aux lunettes donna un coup de pied à l'autre pour qu'il réagisse et qu'il ferme sa bouche. Hermione riait mentalement. Elle reprit :

- « Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger! Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Harry Potter, et lui c'est …

- Ronald Weasley ! Répondit fièrement le rouquin

- He bien enchanter Harry et Ronald

- Oh appelle moi Ron c'est plus facile.

- Quoi tu dis clairement que je ne suis pas assez douée pour dire Ronald ?

- Euh non c… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … euh excu…

- Haha ne t'inquiète pas Ron je rigole ! »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Une bonne ambiance s'installa dans le compartiment tandis que le train filait à toute allure.

- « Bon si nous faisions connaissance ? Demanda Harry

- Oh oui pourquoi pas ? Répondit Hermione. »

Les bavardages allèrent de bon train jusqu'au moment où la question de l'âge arriva…

- « Alors Hermione tu as 16ans depuis combien de temps? Interrogea Ron

- Euh … je … comment dire ?… je n'ai pas encore 16ans ! Murmura Hermione

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les deux garçons

- Je n'ai pas encore 16ans !

- Mais que fais-tu là alors? On a ses pouvoirs qu'a 16ans… Ah ah je sais tu n'es pas une sorcière tu es une infiltrée …

- Ron tais toi. Et laisse la s'expliquer. Hermione …

- Je… Oui bon je sais que dans le monde des sorciers ce n'est pas courant…

- Ce n'est même jamais arrivé tu veux !

- Ron …

- Oui bon ce n'est pas courant, mais je suis bien une sorcière je vous l'affirme, moi non plus je ne le croyais pas mais Dumbledore m'a prouvé que j'en étais une.

- Tu as rencontré Dumbledore personnellement ?

- Ben oui, lors de ma visite de l'école pas vous ?

- Non il n'est pas venu nous voir ! Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle dis donc ! »

Hermione rougit après les paroles de Ron et tous se mirent à rire.

Le froid qu'avait jeté l'âge d'Hermione avait laissé place à la bonne humeur. Ils continuèrent leur jeu de questions-réponses jusqu'à l'apparition à l'entrée du compartiment d'un garçon grand, blond et carrément craquant. Il s'arrêta devant les portes et regarda attentivement Hermione puis les garçons. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

- « Salut, dit-il à l'intention d'Hermione

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione

- Je peux m'assoir avec vous mon compartiment est trop bruyant.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Hermione un peu trop énergiquement, ce qu'elle comprit immédiatement et qui l'a fit rougir.

Le grand blond s'assit en face d'Hermione toujours son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy

- Enchantée, répondit timidement Hermione, moi c'est Hermione Granger, lui c'est Harry Potter et lui Ron Weasley…

- Ronald, reprit méchamment Ron

- Euh oui RONALD Weasley », grogna Hermione.

Drago fit semblant de ne pas entendre le reprise de Ron et continua à regarder Hermione. Pour ne pas laisser un blanc s'installer, Hermione proposa de continuer les questions-réponses. Tout le monde acquiesça. L'atmosphère se détendit un petit peu sauf pour Ron qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même en voyant Hermione et Drago se sourire naïvement. Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce beau jeune homme blond, elle était perdu dans ses pensées : comme il est beau, son grain de voix est comme une mélodie, sa peau blanchâtre fait ressortir ses yeux gris perçants… Elle fût tirée de ses rêveries quand Drago annonça :

- « Tiens je crois que nous arrivons à la gare de Poudlard il faudrait mettre les robes de sorciers, bon je vais aller me changer j'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans la même maison ! A tout à l'heure.

- Ah ok salut Drago »

Hermione regarda son beau blond partir vers son autre compartiment un beau sourire charmeur sur son visage. En effet elle avait hâte de le revoir contrairement à ses compagnons qui eux regarder Drago avec un air dédaigneux.

Hermione s'interrogeait sur une question essentielle qu'elle n'avait pas posée à ses compagnons : dans quelles maisons voulaient-ils aller ?

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dans qu'elle maison Hermione va-t-elle aller? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La découverte de Poudlard**

Juste avant que le train n'arrive à la gare de Poudlard, Hermione, Harry et Ron enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier, et attendirent patiemment dans le wagon. La tension était palpable. Hermione brisa alors le silence.

Dites, vous avez déjà réfléchis à la maison dans laquelle vous voudriez aller ? murmura t-elle.

Moi, je voudrais être à Griffondor, répondit fièrement Ron. Toute ma famille est passée par Griffondor, alors j'aimerais vraiment être dans cette maison.

Et toi Harry ?

Moi, je ne sais pas, je verrais bien ! J'espère juste qu'on ne sera pas à Serpentard !

Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

Tu ne sais pas ? Serpentard a formé des personnalités qu'il faudrait mieux oublier… Les plus grands mages noirs sont passés par Serpentard. Tous ceux qui vont dans cette maison tournent mal…

Regarde, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, coupa Ron

Hein ? s'étonna Hermione. Qui est ce ? Pourquoi ne doit-on pas prononcer son nom ?

QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas possible que tu ne le connaisses pas, hurla Ron

RON, calme toi, c'est une née moldu, c'est normal ! gronda Harry

Euh, ne vous fâchez pas ! Expliquez-moi.

Le train commença à freiner. Les 3 amis furent coupés dans leur conversation, par le sifflement du train et le brouhaha des élèves qui se bousculaient dans le couloir.

On en parlera plus tard Hermione. Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre et de voir où on doit se rendre. Expliqua Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, confuse de ne pas être au courant de ce qui lui semblait être une chose marquante dans le monde des sorciers.

Les amis descendirent et suivirent le mouvement.

Les premières années venaient par ici, s'il vous plait. Demanda un géant.

Ouah, s'exclamèrent les premières années en cœur.

Je m'appelle Hagrid, vous aller me suivre, nous allons nous rendre dans le hall de Poudlard afin de rencontre le professeur McGonagall qui vous expliquera le déroulement de votre rentrée.

Les élèves suivirent sagement Hagrid. Il faut dire que lorsqu'un géant de plus de 2m30 vous parle, vous écoutez et exécutez ses ordres à la lettre. Hermione, entourée de ses nouveaux amis, se mit en route vers les barques menant au château. Elle les avait déjà utilisés lors de sa première visite à Poudlard, mais elle était toujours aussi émerveillée devant un si beau paysage. Le voyage se passa sans un mot tellement tout le monde était sans voix.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte gigantesque en bois et fer forgée. Elle s'ouvrit lentement avec un grincement strident, dévoilant un large hall illuminé par un gigantesque lustre de mille diamants. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, bouche bée. Ils montèrent un grand escalier où les attendait une femme d'un certain âge. Elle était très élégante avec ses cheveux qui commençaient à grisonné et son chapeau pointu. Elle les observa tous avant de prendre la parole :

Bienvenue à Poudlard. Nous allons rentrer dans la salle commune. Vous me suivrez bien sagement jusque devant la table des professeurs. A ce moment, je ferais l'appel, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et le choipeaux magique décidera de la maison qui vous sera attribuée. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Hermione fut bousculé quand les élevés se pressèrent pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Elle commença à regretter d'être venu dans cette école. Ce n'était finalement pas son monde. Elle était une moldu jusqu'à quelque semaine. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ? De plus elle était entourée de personnes ayant déjà 16ans et étant pour la plupart né sorcier. Elle se sentit alors toute petite parmi tant de monde. Elle se figea sur place, retenant ses larmes. Une main se glissa alors dans la sienne et la tira vers l'avant. Elle regarda alors et vit Drago qui lui souriait tout en avançant, lui tenant la main. Elle lui rendit alors un sourire timide et le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs. Elle reconnut de suite le directeur, qui lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Drago tenait encore sa main dans la sienne. L'appel commença alors. Les élèves furent redirigés vers Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Arriva alors le tour d'Hermione. Elle regarda Drago qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire charmeur. Elle lâcha alors sa main, regarda Ron et Harry et s'avance, lentement, tremblotant. Elle s'assit alors sur le tabouret en lançant un regard à Dumbledore qui la fixait. Le professeur McGonagall posa le choipeaux magique sur sa tête.

Intéressant … commença à dire le choipeaux. Très intéressant. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Tu pourrais aller dans toutes les maisons.

Pas Serpentard s'il vous plait.

Serpentard te correspondrait bien, mais … Non, une autre maison te conviendrait mieux, même si tu pourrais faire de grande chose à Serpentard.

Je ne veux pas faire de grandes choses, je ne veux pas Serpentard…

Alors tu iras à … GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione soupira de bonheur. Tous les gryffondors l'applaudir. Elle regarda alors à tour de rôle Dumbledore, Drago, Ron et Harry. Elle s'avança vers sa table, où Percy lui fit une place à côté de lui, en la félicitant.

La liste des élèves défila. Le tour de Drago Malfoy arriva. Il s'avance fièrement sur le tabouret et à peine le choipeaux posait sur sa tête, il s'écria Serpentard. Drago fit alors un petit signe de tête vers Hermione, qui était désolée de ne pas être avec son bel inconnu. Puis Harry passa par le choipeaux magique. Il fût, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione, appelé à Gryffondor. Ron fut un des derniers à passer. Il espérait plus que tout être a Gryffondor, comme ses frères, comme ses nouveaux amis. Cependant le choipeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle. Quand Ron se leva, désespéré, pour rejoindre sa table. Le choipeaux poussa un cri :

STOP.

?

Weasley, reviens par là.

Ron se rassit sur le tabouret.

Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais, tu n'es pas fait pour Poufsouffle. Tu iras donc à Gryffondor.

Ron se leva et poussa un cri de bonheur, synchrone avec celui de ses frères. Ronald Weasley venait de se faire remarquer, mais il était heureux. Il rejoint ses amis et les enlacera.

Un banquet apparut sur la table, émerveillant les petits nouveaux. Ils mangèrent tous à leur faim. Mais quand vient la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

Je souhaite la bienvenue à toutes les premières années. Mais il faut savoir que Poudlard est une école réglée par quelques règles. Votre directeur de maison vous les expliquera en vous emmenant dans les dortoirs. Le monde des sorciers est un monde fascinant dans lequel certains vivent depuis toujours mais certains le découvrent. Je vous rappelle donc que quel que soit les origines de vos camarades, nous sommes tous des sorciers égaux. Regarder autour de vous, vous avez a votre gauche, a votre droite, des personnes qui deviendrons de grands sorciers, j'en suis persuader. Vous avez vos amis et sachez que les amis lorsqu'on est loin de sa famille, est la seule chose qui nous reste. Alors garder vos amis près de vous. Bonne fin de soirée à tous. Et soyez prêts pour demain matin, votre nouvelle scolarité commence. Votre nouvelle vie commence, ici vous êtes chez vous.

Les élèves applaudirent et se levèrent en suivant leur directeur de maison vers leur dortoir.


End file.
